Philosopher Stone
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: She was born in our world as human and made as a philosopher stone in another. She had to see how many lives she could help without ruining the few people who deserved the happy ending that was written in stone for.
1. Chapter 1

"Half of this shit is actually real," a dark brunette haired girl mumbled to herself as she intently watched, for the million and one time, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Her laptop screen showed the main character Edward Elric playing with Nina and Alexander. "God this is such a cool and sad episode," she mumbled crossing her arms under her chest and leaning back on the couch. "Why though," she complained running her hand through her wavy/curly hair looking around the lounge at her college.

"Miss Guerra?" a voice said distracting her from the anime playing in front of her.

"Hmm?" she hummed looking up to see a curvy female looking down at her with a creepy seductive smile. "Uh, yes?" she asked cocking her head to the right getting a feeling that she knew this woman from somewhere.

"You left this in the library," she said leaning down and handing her a book with the words ' _Alchemy_ ', stitched on the front cover of the book.

"Oh?" she said attentively grabbing the book from her hands. "Thank you," she sheepishly smiled at the librarian. "My mind always wonders so I tend to forget things at times," she chuckled seeing the woman's red eyes shine behind her glasses.

"No worries," she softly said, "I'll be seeing you around Eloisa," she smirked crossing her arms under her chest giving a brief view of her red tattoo snuggled just between her breasts before heading back to the library.

"She reminds me of Lust," Eloisa mumbled looking over the worn out old Alchemy book. "I don't even remember checking this book out," she mumbled shrugging before sticking the book in her bag and going back to her anime.

"God here," Scar said as thunder boomed outside the window Eloisa was next too.

"Fuck," she said looking outside seeing a huge storm slowly start to form. "That doesn't look good," she said taking a quick look at the time on her phone. Sighing, she closed her laptop stuffing it in her bag, "time for chemistry class." She said slinging the bag over her shoulder and heading to her last class of the day.

"Welcome! Welcome lass!" the chemistry professor enthusiastically said ushering all the students inside. "Today we're going to be studying Alchemy!" she said excitedly clapping his hands, "Taking a short detour simply because I found this!" he said taking out a glass box with a shining red stone in it. "I found this pretty little sucker outside the school this morning," he said grinning at the object.

"That looks like the Philosopher stone," a student mumbled as Eloisa took a seat next to that student.

"Miss Guerra," the teacher said smirking at her, "kind of you to join us," he said motioning her up to the front. "For being late you'll be my assistance with this stone." He said handing her the box.

"Sure professor," she mumbled holding up the box to eye level examining the stone.

Rain quickly started to pour down as the Professor Evyligne lectured on about some properties with alchemy. Eloisa gently touched the side of the box seeing the stone slowly starting shine brighter and brighter as murmurs erupted from it. Gasping softly she looked around the classroom hoping that the murmurs were coming from her classmates but she saw that they were taking notes their mouths closed. Thunder, lightening and wind violently came from outside sending a worried chill down her spine. The stone let out a pulse of red light.

"You've finally awoken it," the professor said grinning manically at her. "About time," he sighed running a hand down his face.

"What?" Eloisa weakly asked.

"Philosopher Stone," she said looking down at the stone as its glass container shattered the stone landing in the palm of her hands. "That's part one of it," she said as the stone slowly started to sink in to her sink send a wave of panic through Eloisa.

"Professor Enyligne," she gasped out clawing at the stone trying to get it out of her arm before it fully sunk in a symbol shinning from her stomach.

"Envy," she smirked seeing the stone finally coming alive. "The names Envy." She said, the girl in front of her being engulfed in the red light of the stone as she fell to her knees coughing out blood.

"We've waited years looking for you," Envy said as the ground below her turned pitch black an eye opening up below her. "We'll be seeing you soon," Envy finished off as multiple black hands spurted out and took hold of the wide-eyed girl quickly pulling her down.

"My head," the girl groaned out rubbing her forehead slowly siting up squinting her eyes trying to adjust her vision to the bright white light.

"Finally," a voice said next to her as she quickly turned her head coming face to face with a bright white being. "Nice to meet you again Eloisa," he said grinning widely at the girl who quickly crawled away from it coming in contact with a wall behind her.

"Oh," she said looking behind her to see a tall stonewall engraved with multiple scriptures. "This can't be real."

"Oh but it is," the thing said grinning from ear to ear showing off its white teeth.

"Truth," she said standing up quickly placing a hand on her stomach lifting up her shirt to see a her normal plain stomach not a sign of any markings like before. "The stone, the philosopher stone," she said looking at the hand that it had sunk in to, "what did envy mean when he said I was awakening it."

"You're it," Truth said grinning at her, "You're the stone!" he cackled "And now it's time to go back," he said as the door behind her slowly started to open up.

"Home?"

"Not quiet yet," he said the black arms bursted out from the black abysses "let's see how long you can last." Were his finally words as the hands grab hold of Eloisa pulling her back in to the darkness and sending her off to what she has watched many times as the Fullmetal Alchemist world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Alphonse timidly said looking at the body laying down in front of him, "Miss are you okay?" he said gently touching her earning a groan from the girl. "Miss?" he said as the girl let out a couch followed by a splatter of blood. "You need medical attention!" he quickly said gently picking up the girl bridal style and running towards the apartment his brother and him were staying at. "Maybe brother can help," he mumbled sneaking quick glance at the girl seeing her pained face.

"Al?" Edward said his eye twitching seeing the girl in his brother's metal arms.

"S-She looked hurt brother," Alphonse said gently laying the girl on the couch. "I couldn't leave her out in the cold alone," he said putting a blanket on top of the girl as he brother gave his younger brother a gently smile at how caring he was to everyone and everything.

"Well it's an upgrade from a cat," Edward sighed peering down at the girl who was panting softly. "Hmm," he mumbled placing the back of his flesh hand on the girls' forehead feeling a strong heat emitting from her. "She has a fever," he stated heading towards their conjoined living room and kitchen grabbing a small bowl filling it up with cold water.

"Will she okay?" Alphonse worriedly asked watching his older brother wet the small towel he had draped on his shoulder in the cold water before placing it on the girl's forehead.

"We'll see in the morning," Ed sighed "we can ask her what happened and take her to the police station," he said letting out a yawn walking towards their bedroom "she probably got lost or something," he waved it off "I'm heading to bed," he said closing the door behind him as Alphonse directed his attention to the girl.

Examining the girl over with his bright red eyes he saw her stir slightly causing the cold towel on her forehead to fall down to the ground.

"Truth," she groaned out softly gripping her stomach, Alphonse freezing midway to grab the towel when she muttered that single word.

"Brother won't like this," Alphonse said rewetting the towel and placing it on the girls' forehead.

"Why is my forehead wet?" the girl mumbled slowly opening her eyes, "Where am I?" she asked brushing her hand over the towel on her forehead. Letting out a deep sigh she threw the towel on the ground blinking a few times trying to get accustomed to the lights around her. "Hmmm," she mumbled softly trying to remember what had happened to her. Letting out a loud gasp she quickly sat up memories of her school, the stone and Truth surfacing again.

"You're up?" a voice said startling her as she looked over seeing a tall and intimidating suite of armor looking down at her.

"Oh god!" she screamed jumping and landing on the floor with a loud. "Ow," she grumbled rubbing her lower back.

"You shouldn't move so much Miss," the voice said raising its hands in front of it showing her that he meant no harm "You might be hurt somewhere."

"Hurt?" she questioned looking up to see the familiar suite of armor. "Al?" she mumbled quietly her eyes going wide. "N-No," she stuttered out quickly standing up looking around her with panicked eyes. "T-This….it can't…" she desperately said placing her hands on her head.

"Miss?" Alphonse softly said looking at the scared girl worriedly.

"What's going on here?" Edward grumbled out walking out of his room. "Oh," he said looking at the girl, her face showing pure fear and confusion. "What's," he started as the girl bolted out of the room. "Hey!"

"This isn't really," Eloisa desperately said as she ran outside in to the bright morning, "How?" she said spinning around in the middle of the street earning a few confused glances from the pedestrians passing. "I'm dreaming," she said feeling her chest tighten up. "it has to be," she said feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Hey," Edwards softly said seeing the girl trembling on the verge of crying. "What's."

"Truth…he…he," she stuttered out looking at the supposed fictional character in front of her, "this isn't my world," she cried out feeling the ground below her start to spin, "Truth….Truth…s-sent me h-here," she gasped out trying to control her hyperventilating breathing.

"You've seen the gate?" Edwards slowly asked, "who the hell are you!" he shouted grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her closer towards him.

"You're real?" she asked with wide eyes before passing out.

"H-Hey!" Ed yelled grabbing hold of the unconscious girl "Shit," he mumbled out.

"Brother?" Al asked seeing his brother lift the girl up bridal style with a grunt.

"Come one Al," Edward said as a black car pulled up in front of him.

"Elric Brothers!" Major Armstrong shouted sparkles surrounding him as he emerged out of the vehicle.

"Major," Edwards said turning to look at the tall muscular man seeing his blue eyes land on the girl he was carrying. "We can explain," Ed started before the Major quickly ripped his shirt off in a dramatic furry.

"No need Edward!" he exclaimed boosting his muscles, "You saved a damsel in distress!" he cried out as Edward chuckled awkwardly.

"We need to take her to Mustang," Edward said with a serious tone, "there's more to this girl," he said readjusting her in his arms, "she seems to know about something that might help with us finding the stone." He said heading towards the car and placing the girl gently inside the car.

"You found her in an alley," Mustang said his temple twitching anger at what the infinite amount of stress the brothers continued to cause him.

"She saw the gate," Edward had his golden eyes staring at the girl lying on the couch in front of him. "Before she passed out she said this wasn't her world."

"And you brought her here why?" Mustang sighed leaning back on his chair.

"Sir," Hawkeye said noticing the small twitch's the girl's fingers did while Mustang simply brushed her off.

"We don't have the room to keep her with us," Edward said waving him off ticking Mustang off even more then he was.

"This isn't a hospital Fullmetal," Mustang growled.

"Ow," the girl said sitting up and rubbing her forehead, "stupid panic attack," she said.

"Well good morning," Mustang said smirking gaining the girls attention.

"Well fuck," the girl groaned out "I was hoping this was all a dream." She said running a hand through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked.

"Better, a bit disoriented but better," she mumbled out feeling an embarrassed blush start to coat her cheeks as she recalled her reaction to the young boy. "Sorry about earlier."

"How'd you get here?" Edward quickly interjected before Alphonse could say anything.

"T-Truth," she stuttered out feeling his intense gaze get even more intense when she uttered that name.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, "Don't be rude she just woke up."

"No," Mustang said leaning his chin on the palm of his head looking the girl over. She must be no older than 15 or 16 years. "Fullmetal has a point here, for once, she might be threat to us."

"I-I'm not," she quickly stuttered out, "I was brought here by Truth through the gate from."

"Your world," Edward quickly added as she only nodded in response.

"Your world?" Mustang questioned.

"This isn't my world," she said looking down at her hands, "your world in my world doesn't exists. It sounds made up but but it's true. This shouldn't be real to me."

"She's under your care Fullmetal," Mustang sighed, "there really isn't a lot we can do for her right now. My hands are tied up with the Chimera incident as it is. What's your name?"

"Eloisa."

"Eloisa, you'll be traveling with the Elric brothers from now on. Maybe you'll be able to help each other out," he smiling at her.

"We're not babysitters!" Edward angrily shouted as Mustang gave him a stern look making the blonde male settle down and scoff looking to the side at the girl looking at him with curious eyes. "Fine," he grumbled heading towards the door "we're heading off to eat something then." He saved waving off to the Colonel and his right hand woman.

"Eloisa?" Alphonse asked making the girl jump slightly startled as she was looking at the fictional character she had come to admire.

"Sorry," she mumbled out embarrassed quickly standing up giving Mustang and Hawkeye and awkward sault before running to catch up to Edward.

"Was that a good idea sir?" Hawkeye asked looking over to see her superior smirking and chuckling to himself.

"Probably but it'll make things interesting for them."

"What did you mean by our world doesn't exist in your world?" Alphonse asked the girl next to him.

"Um, well you see?" Eloisa started off trying to form a good explanation without informing them that they were just some old cartoon where she was from. "Alchemy never existed with me. As in you couldn't you know," she said clapping her hands together and putting them in front of her hopping he'd understand which luckily he did.

"Transmutation?"

"Yeah, the whole concept of the rules here they never happened with us. There was just no need," Eloisa shrugged.

"How?" Edwards asked falling in step with his brother and their new companion.

"We advanced quickly without that need. Technologically speaking was the main thing that helps a lot of us not to do so much. We have the Internet, which pretty much means we have this universal source of information at the tip of out finger. We look up something and get the answer in seconds. Telephones are mobile and small," she said looking over to see Edwards face beaming with interest at what she was saying.

"A world without alchemy and the rules of equivalent exchange," Edward pondered on.

"That sounds interesting," Alphonse said.

"It has its pros and cons," Eloisa quickly added.

"Everything always does," Edward, added nodding slowly getting lost in his thought as Eloisa's stomach loudly grumbled.

"Sorry," Eloisa said quickly covering her stomach. "I don't think I've eaten since my unexpected journey here," she joked.

"Let's go then," Edwards said placing his hands behind his head walking ahead of them.

"To?" she asked.

"You're hungry aren't you," he said glancing over his shoulder at her "let's go get some food."


	3. Chapter 3

**God I hope you guys like this story. I'm pretty sure the summary was crappy but the idea hit me like 2 days ago and I've been continously writing a chapter each day so far. So heres chapter 3!**

* * *

"How does it work?" Eloisa asked the older brother who looking over some book.

"What?" he said not looking up.

"Alchemy," she said flipping through the pages of a 'Beginners Guide to Alchemy' seeing the different forms of transmutation circles. 'I did always want to be an alchemist since I first started watching the show.' She thought, skimming through a page that explained on how to transmute dirt in to flowers. "I understand a bit of what it's explain but how it actually works I'm not getting." She sighed closing the book and laying it down on her lap.

"It's equivalent exchange," he said.

"I know but still," she grumbled pursing her lips grabbing another alchemy book. They seemed to always have some form of alchemy book lying around. "I can't fully grasp it," she sighed looking over at the desk he was sitting at looking for a blank scratch paper and pencil. "The basic laws I can understand," she said crawling closer to next to the brother grabbing hold of the paper and pencil, "The drawing perfect circles seems impossible," she said laying the book down to a page on transmuting wood and carefully drawing the transmutation circle on the paper. "See!" she exclaimed pouting at her failed attempt of a circle.

"That's an oval," Edwards bluntly stated making the girl glare at him.

"I can see that."

"Use your pinky," Alphonse voice said behind them, "use your pinky as the center of the circle and draw it from there." He said gently moving Eloisa finger to the middle of the new blank piece of paper. "Try it." He encouraged her as she excitedly tried to redraw the transmutation circle only to end up with an oval again.

"Impossible to draw one," she pouted once again.

"Here," Edwards said standing up and moving right next to here taking her right hand in his helping her draw the simple transmutation circle. "See," he said moving their hands away to reveal the perfect circle. "Don't angle your hand so much," he said gently moving her hand in the way that would make it easy for her to draw the circle.

"You're hands really cold," she blurted out looking at the gloved hand that was holding hers. 'He must be using his metal arm.'

"Sorry," he mumbled out clamping his hands together before placing them down on the paper transmuting a small amount of wood into a tiny horse.

"Wow!" Eloisa said excitedly taking hold of the horse into her hands. "That's so cool," she said in amazement looking at Ed and back at the horse.

"That's baby stuff," Edward said confidently puffing out his chest seeing her amazed eyes go from the horse to him.

"Teach me!"

"What?"

"Teach me," Eloisa said bouncing up excitedly, "come on I'm a fast learner!"

"No," Edwards quickly said sitting back on the chair, Eloisa's excitement slowly dying down.

"But-"

"You came from a world where this type alchemy never existed," he plainly stated going back to reading his book. "Trust me you don't want to get involved with this. It will only brings bad things." He finished shutting Eloisa down from trying to persuade him any longer.

"Poo," Eloisa simply said grabbing a few of the books and heading to the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Brother," Alphonse said noticing the grim look that formed on his face.

"She's better off without alchemy Al," he softly said closing his eyes.

"But brother," Alphonse said hoping to reason with his older brother.

"I couldn't save Nina from the evil of alchemy but I'll be damned to not try and save Eloisa from it," he said glaring down at the book in front of him.

"I'll go check on her," Alphonse said heading over to the bedroom cracking the door open to see Eloisa crossed legged on the bed with book around her opened to pages filled with different transmutation circles. "Eloisa?"

"I may not know a lot about your brother," Eloisa said not looking up from the book she was reading, _I do_ , "and I may not know the reasons why he won't teach me," _Nina_ , "but that doesn't mean I can't try to learn on my own!" she determinedly said looking up from her book and giving Alphonse a big smile.

"I can help," Alphonse said moving towards the girl his metal legs scratching softly along the wooden floor, "I may not know as much as brother but a I know a few things," he said sitting on the bed next her making her slide closer to him from the weight of his armor.

"You don't have to," she said smiling up at him, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's fine," he happily said pointing to quick note on one of the pages. "in order to successfully transmute something you have to be able understand the chemistry behind it." He said as Eloisa let out a loud groan.

"This is going to be tough," she said falling down on her side on the bed, "I'm horrible at chemistry and the math behind it." She pouted.

After at least 3 hours of going over and over some of the basic concepts of chemistry and alchemy. An abundance of multiple papers filled with oval and circle shaped failed transmutation circles were scattered around the floor. Alphonse was finally able to teach the stubborn and frustrated girl a simple transmutation. Picking up a book from the other side of the room Alphonse thought would be easy for his new found friend Eloisa to learn he turned around book in hide seeing her fast asleep covered in paper and open books. If he could a small smile would have formed on his face seeing how in a few short hours she was able to learn so much regardless of her constantly saying she was horrible.

"As stubborn as brother is," he said softly gently moving the papers and books away so she could sleep more comfortably.

"Looks like a tornado passed through here," Edward said from the doorway massaging his neck, "I guess she decided to teach herself then," he scoffed looking at the peaceful girl sleeping on his bed.

"She is as strong minded as you brother," Alphonse said, "taller than you also," he jokingly said.

"Who you calling small!" Edward shouted causing the sleeping girl to stir a little from the noise before settling down and going back to sleep. "Huh," he said running a hand down his face seeing that the morning had quickly turned in to night. "For someone who was snatched for a completely different world and brought to a new one she sure has been acting calm about it all."

"She has hasn't she."? Alphonse said looking over seeing his brothers' face slowly start to show how tired he was. "You should go to sleep brother."

"We have to go to the 1st Branch Library tomorrow morning," Edward taking his coat off and handing it on the bed post "we finally have a lead on getting the philosopher stone with D. Marco's research notes." He said stretching out his tense muscles laying on the bed.

"Goodnight brother," Alphonse said taking a seat keeping an eye on both his older brother and newest friend.

"Night Al," Ed sleepily mumbled out.

* * *

"It's gone," Edward, said in shock slowly moving down to pick up a burnt book only to have it turn to ashes. "It's nothing but ashes,"

"I wonder who did this?" Alphonse asked slowly shuffling closer to the burned down building without trying to destroy anything else.

"Our only decent lead is turned to ashes," Ed disappointedly said slowly taking in the burned down building knowing well that library was his only lead.

"Can't we go check and see if maybe they were able to save some books," Eloisa suggested, "or you there could be someone with photographic memory that read said books you're looking for?" she carefully said trying not to reveal anything to the brothers and give away any of her knowledge.

"Major Armstrong!" a feminine voice shouted from behind us. A pair of military people, male and female, salutes the Major.

" Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh," the Major said smile at the two military officials behind his oh so famous blond mustache. "To what do we owe this pleasure too?"

"You have been ordered back to the Command Center," Ross said.

"We will be taking care of supervision Edward Elric and his brother," Brosh added on, "along with Eloisa."

'I wonder what timeline this series is following,' Eloisa thought seeing Edward over reacting at his apparent 'new babysitters'. 'I hope it's the Brotherhood one. I have watched that one more than the original.'

"We have a car waiting for us sir!" Brosh yelled running to catch up to Ed who ended up stomping away annoyed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh brother," Alphonse said slouching slightly.

"He can be a handle can't he Al," Eloisa joked earning an uneasy chuckle for Alphonse both of them following Ross towards the car. "Second Lieutenant?"

"Yes," she said motioning her to enter the car first.

"Do you know the person who was working the First Branch library before the fire?" Eloisa sitting at the end of the car followed by Brosh and then Ross with Al and Ed in front of them.

"Well there was someone who was well acquainted with the books there," Ross told them perking Ed's interest, "Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore and I can't remember her name exactly."

"Sheska?" Eloisa said earning an unnoticed curious look from Edward.

"Yes!" Ross said quickly tapping on the window separating them from the driver. Giving him the address to head to Sheska's home. "Did you know here Miss Eloisa?" Ross asked realization dawning Eloisa at the fact that she said information that she was supposed to be clueless too.

"No! I, uh, guessed!" she quickly said scratching the back of her head nervously Ed's previous suspicions on her growing even more. "Yes, I guessed that's what I did." She finished as the car came to a halt in front of a small house. "Look we're here!" she said quickly jumping out of the car and running towards the front door.

"Weird," Bosh said as all 4 of them stepped out of the car and followed the girls lead who ended up talking to an elderly woman.

"She should be on the 3rd door to your left," The elderly woman said as Eloisa gave her a quick thank you and headed towards the direction.

"Hello?" Eloisa knocked before opening the door seeing the bookworm of Sheska's abundance of books taking up most of the space in the room. "This would be a dream come true if it were better organized."

"Is she even in there?" Edward sighed looking at the barely illuminated stacked room.

"She's under the books," Eloisa said holding up her pointer finger searching for the hand and glasses, "Right there!" she pointed to the far right hidden corner the girl was buried under a pile of books in.

"How did," Edward was about to ask before she bolted to where she had pointed before throwing a few books away from the pile fully revealing the twitching hand of a person.

"There's someone under there!" Ross, Bosh, Alphonse, and Edward yelled in unison quickly running over to help uncover the buried Sheska.

Gasping, Sheska repeatedly started to thank a panting Edward while Eloisa stacked a few of the books making sure they wouldn't fall over a crushing one of them. "Thank you! I'm so sorry I got myself stuck under there!"

"You're Sheska aren't you," Eloisa smiled warmly at her standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yes."

"You have photogenic memory, no?"

"I do!" Sheska happily said.

"Then you can help my friends here!" Eloisa said motioning to the boys on the ground, "they're looking for books by a Dr. Tim Marco and I'm almost positive you've read them no?"

"I have!" Sheska excitedly said, "I can write the books down for you. I remember all of it perfectly but it might take me a while to write it all down."

"Perfect," Ed said standing up grinning at Sheska, "When do you think you'll have it done by?"

"At the most two maybe three days," Sheska said moving her fingers around and mumbling a few things about not eating and what not to be able to finish write it all down for the brothers.

"That's fine," Ed said sighing rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess we might be able to show you a bit around Central then." He said looking over at Eloisa.

"Really?" she said her eyes going slightly wide in excitement. "Awesome!" she happily said smiling at the Edward causing a small blush to coat his cheeks noticing how her brown eyes quickly lit up. "I desperately could use some womanly essentials," said examining her slightly torn dark blue t-shirt, jeans and converse, "and maybe a change or two of clothes."

"I-It's settled then," Edward stuttered embarrassed at the images of said womanly essentials popping up in his head. "We'll go get you some clothes and we'll be back to check up on you Sheska," he saved waved goodbye heading out the door and back to the car.

"I hope she doesn't get buried underneath all her books again," Alphonse spoke up scotching over to sit next to Eloisa this time.

"I made sure to put a few in sturdy stacks," Eloisa said looking out the window as Ross told the driver to drop them off in the market center of Central. "But of god so many beautiful books in there," she gushed, "I can only dream of owning that many books." She sighed Edward chuckling at how easily excited and happy that girl was.

The thought still lingered in the back of his head as he saw her animatedly talking to Al about some of the books she saw in Sheska's house. Which Al seemed to happily listen to, contribute and ask a few questions here and there. It was good to see his younger brother in a good mood after all the disappointments that have been happening to the so far. She knew about Sheska and where she was buried. She seems to know a lot more than what she is admitting too.

"Isn't that right brother?" Al said snapping Ed out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Mom used to read to use when we were little," Al said, Ed smiling softly letting the memory form in his head of his mother reading from children's book to Al and him before bed.

"She did," he said glancing out the window, "almost every night before bed."

"My mom did that for a short while," Eloisa piped up a small smile gracing her lips, "she decided to stop when she saw that I started to read on my own."

"Bookworm," Ed joked smirking.

"Pipsqueak," she retaliated glaring at him.

"Who you calling pipsqueak, nerd?" Ed grumbled out veins popping out of the side of his head in annoyance when someone mentioned his height.

"We're here," the driver said stopping on the side of the street.

"Make sure to stay together," Ross said stepping out of the car and looking up to see Edward and Alphonse chasing behind an excited girl moving from one store to another. Sweat dropping, her eye twitched in annoyance clutching her hand in a fist.

"She's an energetic one," Bosh said turning to look at Ross who was already running ahead of him to catch up to the group they were supposed to protect. "Wait for me!" he shouted chasing after her.

* * *

 **Eloisa's POV**

"I'm in actually here," I said looking around the anime world I had seen so many time, imagined myself in. "I'm in the Fullmetal Alchemist world," I mumbled stopping at a store filled with flowers.

"Anything I can help you with miss," a little girl said smiling widely at me.

"I'm just looking sorry," I told her looking at the many different colors of flowers in the shop.

"Hey!" Ed shouted finally catching up to me, "Don't run off like that," he panted out leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I got overly excited and I wanted to see everything," I shrugged looking down at the blond teen in front of her. She had to admit for someone her age he was pretty small. 'Really cute and god damn if I remember right he was pretty fit under those clothes. This is a fan girl's biggest dream,' I thought.

"Hey mister," the little girl said tugging in Ed's famous red coat trying to gain his attention, "here," she told him holding out a bouquet of blue rose up at him, "your girlfriend will love these," she said beaming at him and then at me.

"Girlfriend?" I said feeling my heart race in embarrassment while Ed's face quickly turned a tomato red.

"N-No!" Ed quickly stuttered out, "she's not my girlfriend!" Ed said seeing him only continue to get increasingly embarrassed.

"Idiot," I mumbled out laughing at him.

"W-What are you laughing at?" he grumbled while I shook my head at him taking the bouquet of flowers from her.

"So kind of you Ed," I said smiling and taking a sniff of the flowers, "I love the flowers," I told him giving him a smile before walking out on to the next store.

"Moron," Ed said looking at her retreating form smiling before paying the little girl and following after her.

"Where to next Eloisa?" Al asked me as I moved the flowers around an object in mind to form them.

"Hmm I guess a pharmacy might have some of the things I need," I told him concentrating on the task at hand, "and then just a few clothes and I should be good to go."

"Try not to take so long, alright," Ed, blurted out looking around the stores.

"I'll try my hardest," I said rolling my eyes.

"Here's a pharmacy," Al pointed out to the little run down store.

"I'll be quick," I said handing Al my flowers stepping inside looking around hoping they would have the few major necessities I need. Humming softly to myself I found what I need and grabbed a few that would last me at least 4 months. Wincing slightly I felt a pang of pain in my stomach. Shaking it off I finished grabbing my stuff heading to the counter to pay with the money Ed gave me as another wave of pain struck my stomach causing me to drop my items and clutching my stomach.

"Miss, are you alright?" the owner said as I gritted my teeth taking a few deep breaths nodding.

"Y-Yeah," I wheezed out slowly collecting before falling down tightly holding my stomach as the pain only increased.

"Miss?" the owner asked as I bent down whimpering at the horrible pain surging through me. "Miss!" he shouted seeing the small amount of blood splattered on his floor from my couch.

"Hey," Ed's voice rang through my ears as I fell down on my side coughing up more blood, "Eloisa!" he shouted running towards my followed by other steps. "What happened?" he asked me.

"S-She just fell down!" the owner stuttered out scared.

"C-Can't breathe," I wheezed out gasping as a few tears streamed down my face.

"What's happening…oh god!" Ross's voice rang as she gently moved me over on my back.

"H-Hurts," I cried clutching my stomach tighter, "make it stop." I whimpered couching another, bigger, amount of blood.

"We have to take her to a hospital," Ross said brushing my hair gently away from my sweaty forehead, "Alphonse," she sternly said standing up, "we have to get her to the car." She said.

"There's a d-doctor not far from here," the owner said as Al gently picked me up.

"Where?" Ed said not taking his eyes of the pained girl in his brothers' arms.

"Just a block and a half to your right," he said as the brothers nodded at each other taking off, "He's called Doctor Matthew!" he shouted.

'Was this Truths payment,' I thought, 'did he take an organ as payment for being here? I felt this pain before. Before I came here, right?'

"You're going to be," Al reassured me holding me tighter to him.

 _You're the stone!_

'I'm the stone?'

 _Let's see how long you can last._

'I'm the stone.' I heard Truth say that. I felt this pain when I got here, in class also. It was the stone. I am the philosopher stone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Infinite universes with different timelines and what not ._.  
Make sure to comment your thoughts on this chapter! It helps to know what i could add more if I need to change the style a bit :D**

* * *

"How is she?" Ed asked looking down at the sleeping girl.

"We checked 3 times and nothing's wrong with her," the doctor said looking over Eloisa clipboard. "She's perfectly healthy actually."

"Why was she coughing up blood then?" Bosh asked

"We're honestly not sure," he told them giving them a sad smile, "she seemed to be under control after a while and we gave her a small amount of sleep medicine so she should be waking up some but the most I can tell you is have her drink some tea it might help her stomach pain even if by just a little." The doctor said giving them a curt nod heading off to his next patient.

"Brother."

"She's hiding something," Edward said frowning, "I know she is." He said a groan coming out of the girl's mouth signaling that she was waking up again.

"Fuck," she groaned out sitting up slowly, "my head hurts."

"How are you feeling?" Alphonse asked the pouting girl.

"I feel like I just consumed a barrel of oil or something," she said rubbing her stomach getting off of the bed.

"You did cough up a good amount of blood," Ed informed the girl who in turn looked down at her stomach frowning.

"I guess I did," she mumbled.

"Sir!" Ross quickly said feeling the tension start to form in the small room, "It's almost time for curfew and we should get you all back to your apartment!" she said saluting at him who in turn simply sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he said heading out the door the frown still etched on his face, "I'll go pay the doctor. Al, take Eloisa and head to the car, I'll be there in a bit," he curtly said leaving a confused Eloisa behind.

'What's up with him' she thought, looking up at the younger brother who simply walked ahead of her.

"Let's go," he coldly said.

'What's wrong with them?'

"Y-Yeah," she said following behind the metal boy seeing Ross send her a small smile.

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet and tense. The brothers would not look at Eloisa no matter how hard she tried only earning responses in one to two words when she tried talking to them. The tension was thick enough to cut it in half with a knife. Edward trying to figure out what the girl could be hiding from them.

"We'll be seeing tomorrow then sir," Ross said as the car came to a halt in front of the building they were staying at. "The military officers keeping an eye on you through the night will be positioned outside your door." She said as Ed simply nodded heading out the car and to their room.

"Night Ross, Bosh," Eloisa said waving at them as the car drove off. "What the hell happened?" she said to herself the brothers retreating forms frowning. "I wonder," she said placing a hand on her stomach before heading up to the room.

"I'm heading to bed," Ed said as we walked into the room, "night."

"Alphonse," Eloisa timidly said hoping she would get answers from the younger brother.

"We know you're hiding something from us," he said making her eyes go wide in shock.

"W-What?"

"Are you an enemy or a friend?"

"A-Al," she stuttered out feeling a pang of guilt in her heart. Alphonse had been nothing but sweet to her and in just a few hours they had become friends and know he was thinking she was an enemy towards them. "I'm your friend."

"Friends tell each other stuff," he said turning around to face her, "they don't hide stuff." He told her towering over her.

"I-I, Al I'm sorry," she meekly said looking down at the ground, "I-I just can't tell you or Ed. You have to trust me, please. I know stuff, s-stuff that could help people but if I reveal it too soon things can go horribly wrong. Please, both of you just have to trust me," she pleaded.

"Trust is earned." He simply said walking away from her leaving the girl to wallow in her guilt. Unknown to them that Ed had overheard everything that had been said between his brother and Eloisa. He was holding the doorknob in a tight grip angry with the girl that both he and his brother had grown to consider a friend in a short amount of time she was with them. She could be planning to hurt them in some way.

* * *

"If I tell them I could risk the chance of ruining their chance of getting their bodies back," I said to myself letting the warm water cascade down my back. "If I don't I loose what little trust I had and they'll consider me an enemy." Sighing she quickly finished up washing. "How much can I tell them without fucking up?" I said wrapping my hair in a towel and quickly changing into some sweatpants and t-shirt. Peeking my head out the door I saw that the living room and kitchen were empty meaning, "Al's with Ed then." I said stepping out and plopping myself down on the couch.

"Dammit Truth," I whispered leaning my head back on the arm of the couch. "I haven't even figured out if it's Brotherhood or not," she groaned out rubbing her tired face quickly rubbing the excess water off her hair letting it air dry. "What do I do?" I moaned out yawning slowly feeling sleep consume me. "I'll tell them," I mumbled out falling asleep.

"She slept on the couch," someone asked, feeling someone place something warm and soft over me. "Can't let her get cold," the voice said while I let out a content sigh pulling the warm thing closer to me and snuggling up to it, "she might actually be useful to us."

"She told me she knew stuff brother," another voice added on, "stuff that could help people but if she said them to early it could hurt them instead."

"Hurt them?" the first voice asked, "but help them also?"

"Brother."

"Al?"

"I think we can trust her," Alphonse said, "maybe not entirely but I think she can help us get my body and your arm and leg back." He said looking down at his metal arm. "Maybe within time she'll tell us those things she's hiding."

"I guess we're stuck with her until then," Edward said sighing, "I'm going to run out and get some breakfast then," he said grabbing his red coat, "keep an eye on her until I get back."

"I'll go," Alphonse quickly interjected, "I-I could use the walk."

"Alright," Ed said understanding what his brother needed, "Don't take long." He said placing his coat on the chair as his brother nodded and headed out the door. "You don't have to pretend anymore," Ed said as I moved to face Ed. "How long have you been awake?"

"I started to wake up when either you or Al put the blanket on me," I told him pulling the blanket up to my chin. "I was officially conscious and aware when you said you were going to go get breakfast."

"Good," he said moving the wooden chair in front of me.

"I know you've got questions," I sighed sitting up running my hand through my wavy/curly hair, "Al's gone so don't hold back?"

"Who the hell are you?" he said glaring at me.

"I'm not from this world, that much is true," I sighed, "What I've told about my world being different from yours is all true. Have you ever thought of the idea that there is more then one universe?" I said unintentionally placing a hand on my stomach. "Alternate universes."

"A world were alchemy doesn't exist," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "your world."

"There is a theory in my world that we aren't the only universe," I told him smiling, "There are an infinite number of universes out there, this one, your home is part of it along with mine. It's hard to explain without revealing too much information but within certain universes, there's an alternate timeline."

"What are you getting at?"

"My timeline never pursued alchemy therefore it never advanced. Which also mean certain people couldn't have existed because certain things happened that made them to have never come to existence," I told him as realization slowly started to dawn on his face as he started to piece what I was saying.

"We don't exist in your world," he whispered looking down at the ground, "then," he started "how the hell do you know stuff about us!" he shouted.

"People can be born in one world be created as something else in another like a story." I finished quickly being pulled up to be face to face with Edwards furious and disbelieving face.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled out just as I was about to tell him the front door squeaked open revealing all with a bag full of food.

"I'm back brother," Al said happily closing the door behind him, "I was able to find this restaurant that served your favorite breakfast," he looking over to see me on the floor and Ed a few feet away with his back to us an aura of pure anger surrounding him. "Brother?" Al asked, Ed quickly grabbing his red coat and walking out the door slamming it behind him. "What happened?"

"The truth hidden within the truth," I said scratching my head looking out the window next to the couch seeing Ed's back quickly maneuvering its way around the crowd, "I think Sheska might almost be done with those notes." I said walking over to Al and taking the food from him.

* * *

"She's taking longer than I thought to use her alchemy," a low seductive voice said leaning her curvy body on the cement wall. "Father won't be pleased." She said.

"I can always go and help rush the process," another voice said hidden in the dark corner of the room.

"Lust, can I eat her?" a large, round, short bald man said sucking on his hand.

"No," the tall curvaceous woman named Lust said, "she's the main person we need to stay alive."

"For someone so important she sure is slow," the voice hidden in the dark said walking towards Lust rubbing its head.

"Patience Envy," Lust said smiling.

"We waited 100 years for that useless human to be born and another 16 for her to be ready," Envy said one of his veins popped out pulsing, "so excuse me for being a bit frustrated."

"Hungry," the round man pouted rubbing his stomach.

"You'll get your snack soon Gluttony," Lust said heading towards the door of their small room. "Come we have to start heading to Central," she said Gluttony nodding mumbling hungry under his breath following Lust.

"Such a pain," Envy groaned rolling his eyes and following behind the other two, two dead bodies slowly bleeding out in the middle of the room.


End file.
